Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a thin film transistor for liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus has a liquid crystal layer between a lower substrate and an upper substrate. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image by controlling amount of light which passes the substrates according to alignment of the liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus has a light source such as a backlight unit to supply light to a liquid crystal display panel. Light from the light source transfers to the liquid crystal display panel which includes the substrates and the liquid crystal layer.
The lower substrate may include a plurality of pixels, a switching element which is electrically coupled to the pixels, and gate and data lines electrically coupled to the switching element. The switching element may be a thin film transistor.
In a conventional amorphous silicon transistor, a channel includes amorphous silicon only such that the electron mobility of the amorphous silicon transistor is about 1 cm2/Vs. A thin film transistor with improved electron mobility and a liquid crystal display apparatus with such a thin film transistor are needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.